Never Again
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Kaoru is taken. Hurt in more ways than one. Hikaru is trying his hardest to find him, but it's too late to save his mind. T for rape and blood. Rating may go up?


**Chapter 1**

Kaoru yawned. For the twenty-second time that evening.  
"And... I'm... Done!" He mumbled as he put the final box on top of the pile.  
The rest of the Host Club had gone home. Even Hikaru.  
Long shadows danced across the marble floor, haloed in golden light.  
Kaoru fell down onto a couch.  
Suddenly there was a bang from the next room.  
Shooting to his feet, Kaoru quietly edged over to the door.  
Suddenly it slammed open.  
Kaoru screamed.  
He was shoved against a wall and punched in the gut.  
Light danced before his eyes.  
A sack was jammed over Kaoru's head, covering his vision and muffling his screaming.  
Then he felt himself being lifted off the floor, and before he knew it, being thrown into the back of a car. Doors slammed shut and the car drove off.  
Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to wake up in his warm room, Hikaru by his side.  
But life doesn't work that way.  
Bad things happen.

...

Hikaru leaned on the kitchen counter, waiting for Kaoru to come home.  
He was an hour later than he said he'd be.  
Hikaru was worried.  
A news report flashed up on the TV.  
"... Evidence hints that a kidnapping has happened on the grounds of Ouran Academy. First year student, Kaoru Hitachiin, is suspected to be the one stolen."  
Hikaru instantly flashed into standing, then pulled his mobile out of his pocket, pressed 1, and waited.  
Finally, a dial tone, then the message bank.  
Hikaru's eyes widened and he threw his phone down.  
"I'm coming, Kaoru." He snatched his jacket off the coat rack and sprinted out into the cold.

...

Kaoru felt the sack being lifted off his head.  
He blinked several times, getting used to the light.  
A single bed sat in the middle of the room.  
Kaoru gasped. He knew what was coming.  
His kidnapper threw him down onto the bed, securing Kaoru's hands to the bed head.  
Kaoru could feel his clothes being stripped from his trembling body.  
"It'll be okay. We'll both enjoy this." Kaoru could hear a smile in his voice.  
Never. He could do this to him, but he'd never make Kaoru enjoy it. Never.  
Then the pain came.  
Kaoru thrashed, trying to force the man off him. **_Out_**** of him.  
****_No no no no no no no..._****  
Finally giving up, Kaoru closed his eyes and felt the tears come.**

...

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!" Hikaru roared at the police officer.  
The officer took a step back, frightened by the Hitachiin boy's outburst.  
"We're not sure sir. We're looking for him now. We'll find him soon." Officer Hirota tried to placate Hikaru, but failed.  
"SOON ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! HE COULD BE GETTING HURT RIGHT NOW!"  
Hirota bit his lip, "We, uh, doubt that. He'll be fine."  
Hikaru held back another screaming fit. Yelling wouldn't help Kaoru. Not now.  
Yuzuha, his mother, slowly approached from behind.  
"Hikaru, honey, calm down. Kaoru will turn up soon."  
Hikaru tearfully glared at her over his shoulder, "How can you be sure?"

...

Kaoru was finally free.  
For a while.  
He felt blood on his legs and could hear only his uneven heartbeat.  
The only light was what could drift through a boarded up window.  
Kaoru tensed and un-tensed his hands, struggling against the metal cuffs.  
His ginger hair was ruffled everywhere.  
Kaoru tried to breath slowly, but the terror still rocketed through his body.  
"Hikaru..." He whimpered. Then the door swung open.  
Tears in his eyes, Kaoru tried to cover himself, "No! Please not again!"  
"It's okay. You'll love it this time."  
"No..." Kaoru's cries were cut off by a cloth being shoved into his mouth.  
"Mff!" Sobs racked Kaoru's body as he waited for it to be over.

...

"WHY CAN'T YOU FIND HIM!?" Hikaru slammed his fist down on the counter.  
"We, uh, are still looking..."  
"LOOK FASTER!" Hikaru snarled and attempted to jump the table to get to the officer.  
Yuzuha took his wrist, "Hikaru... Please..."  
Hikaru gave up, falling to the floor, face in hands, "He's gone..."  
Sensing his hands getting warm and wet, Hikaru wiped his eyes.  
Hikaru stood up and walked out of the room, feeling dead.  
His eyes were dull and his brain felt like mush.  
Staying up all night will do that.  
Hikaru shuffled into the snow and kicked a powdery stone across the road.  
The concrete was icy with a thin layer of white.  
Stepping around a rock, Hikaru sat down on a chilled wooden bench.  
He pulled out his phone and flicked through a couple of photos of Kaoru.  
Him on a warm spring day, out in the garden.  
Kaoru poking his head out of an igloo in the winter snow.  
Hikaru and Kaoru together, shooting peace signs at the camera.  
Hikaru sighed, "Where are you Kao?"  
He heard footsteps behind him, then turned to see Kyoya.  
"Kyoya-senpai? What're you doing here?"  
"'Comforting'... I think that's what I'm suppose to be doing." Kyoya shrugged and drew his coat tighter around himself.  
"And how exactly are you planning on doing that?" Hikaru stood up.  
"Uh... There there. It'll be okay." Kyoya patted his shoulder.  
Hikaru frowned, "Gee, thanks."  
"You're welcome."

...

"Let me go! Please!" Kaoru begged.  
His whole body was sore and abused.  
Bruises covered his chest and arms.  
"See you later." His kidnapper walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
Kaoru whimpered.  
His wrists were raw and cut, blood snaked it's way down his arms.  
Cool night air blew into the room, causing Kaoru to shiver.  
He'd been here about two days. Kaoru couldn't tell the difference between day and night here, so he wasn't completely sure.  
**_Please come for me Hikaru..._****  
Kaoru rolled awkwardly onto his side and curled his legs up to his chest.  
He missed the use of his arms. They were already going slightly numb.  
Suddenly an overhead was flicked on and light flooded the room.  
A new man walked in.  
"My turn, right?"  
Kaoru felt a small squeak escape his mouth before feeling weight cover him, starting the whole sequence again.  
****_No no no no no no no..._******

...

"Hikaru? Are you there?" Haruhi knocked on the bedroom door.  
Hikaru hit a button and the door swung open.  
Haruhi poked her head in, "Hey... How are you doing?"  
"How do you think?"  
"You're right. Sorry I asked."  
She walked into the room and put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder, "He'll be okay. We'll find him."  
"How can you be sure?" Hikaru had said that phrase about 100 times the past two days.  
"I just know."  
"You always do."  
"Hikaru?" Tamaki walked in, Hunny and Mori behind him.  
Hikaru span around on his desk chair to face them, "Yeah, what?"  
"Hika-Chan! I'm so sorry about Kao-Chan!" Hunny leapt forward and locked himself around Hikaru's neck.  
Mori nodded, "Hmn."  
"Can't." Gasp, "Breath!" Hikaru struggled to say, due to Hunny-attachment.  
"Sorry Hika-Chan." Hunny let go and dropped to the floor.  
"Hm." Hikaru mumbled while rubbing his throat.  
Tamaki scratched the back of his head, "So... How's the search going?"  
"They still haven't found him."  
"Are they close?"  
"Not at all. They have no clues, no ideas, no suspicions. I really don't know what to do." Hikaru twirled a pen in his fingers.  
Tamaki sat down on a white couch, "He'll be found soon."  
"How can you-"  
"Stop saying that." Haruhi said firmly, "We know we can't be one hundred percent sure, but we are comforting you Hikaru. Just let us. He'll be back soon."  
Hikaru sighed and buried his face in his hands.  
"Oh, Hikaru..." Haruhi hugged him.  
Tamaki stared at her with huge eyes, "Uh-uh uh... Wuh?" Confusion sparkled in his eyes.  
Hikaru was bright red, looking awkward, "Um..."  
Haruhi stood up, straightening her top, then saw Tamaki's look, "What?"  
"Umh... Hika...hu...uh?" Tamaki made vague hand gestures.  
"Get over it." Haruhi rolled her eyes and cuffed Tamaki's head, sending his hair drifting forward.

...

Kaoru had given up talking. It didn't work.  
The new man had been even more vicious.  
Now he had cuts across his chest and was pretty sure a rib was broken.  
"Uw..." Kaoru adjusted his position and sniffled.  
Tears cut tracks through the fine layer of grime that covered his face.  
**_Hikaru... Please..._**** Kaoru sensed a fresh wave of tears coming, and felt them pour down his face.  
There was no hope. None at all.  
Kaoru was done.  
To be kept here forever.**

...

**_Another night, more pain._****  
Hikaru stood up and stretched.  
The clock read 2:40AM.  
Hikaru walked down, out of the house, to a secret garden he and Kaoru had made when they were little.  
The garden was a circle of bright green grass in the midst of small trees and bushes.  
A single stone bench sat on one side, with a small stone table in front of it.  
Hikaru walked over to the bench and looked under the arm of it.  
A tiny carving still decorated the bottom.**

**_Hika & Kao!_******

The two twins had carved that when they first discovered the garden, claiming it as theirs.  
Hikaru sighed and sat down on the frozen stone chair.  
Memories flooded through Hikaru's mind, reminding him of Kaoru.  
"I miss you so much..." The night air took Hikaru's words away.

**...**

****Poor Kaoru :( How is the story so far? Reviews would be great, thanks!


End file.
